


First Fight

by orphan_account



Series: There's a First Time for Everything: A Series of Chiley Firsts [5]
Category: Power Rangers Dino Charge
Genre: Fighting, M/M, Misunderstandings, Work it out, oh no baby dino cuties don't fight, you will make everyone cry!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-18
Updated: 2016-09-18
Packaged: 2018-08-15 19:12:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8069374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Riley and Chase have their first fight.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys!! Sorry for being lazy again! But I took less time than before, so boom!!  
> Lots and lots of thank yous to Predilection, who came up with this fight idea.

Riley's P.O.V.  
There, perfect!! Chase's skateboards and shoes were now perfectly arranged in colour order, and his baseball caps were all lined up on top of the wardrobe. His shift was over in an hour, and he had something planned for tonight, so I had to go take a shower. 

Chase's P.O.V  
I came back from work early today, to surprise Riley. I opened the front door and threw my jacket on the peg. "Baby Raptor?" I called.  
"Hey, Hotshot!" he shouted from our room. "Come take a... squiz!"  
I laughed and walked into our room. Riley was sitting on the bed, grinning proudly. "Tada!"  
I looked around at the room. My boards were stacked up on top of each other, in rainbow order, and my shoes were lined up under the bed. My baseball caps were sitting on top of the wardrobe. All of my dirty clothes were missing from the floor. I frowned. Did Riley think I was messy?  
"Take a look in the living room too!" Riley said excitedly.  
I obliged. All of my graphic novels were carefully placed on the bookshelf and my cds were stacked up beside the stereo. I couldn't hold in my annoyance. "Do you think that I'm so messy I wouldn't ever think of cleaning up myself?" I asked. Riley looked taken aback. "Wh-what? No!" he stuttered. "Why would you think that?"  
"Cause you're always tidying up after me!" I exploded. "My graphic novels, my cds, my shoes, my skateboards, my caps! Things I was going to get around to eventually, but you're such a neat freak, you have to swoop in with a broom straightaway!"  
"Is that what you really think?" he asked, his eyes brimming with tears and his voice on the verge of breaking. He turned and ran to the bedroom.  
"Riley, w-wait!" I called. "Go away!" he yelled back, his crying audible in his voice.  
I had to go and clear my head.

Riley's P.O.V.  
I heard the door slam as I flopped down on our bed, sobbing. Did Chase really think I was a neat freak? He must, otherwise he wouldn't have said that. I can't believe that our first ever fight is this bad. I guess our communication is terrible, then. We should really work on that. Chase should be able to tell me how he feels all the time. Ugh. Of course this happened to us. I wonder if it happened to Tyler and Shelby as well. I'm gonna find out.  
I punch in Shelby's number and wait for her to pick up. "Riley? What's going on with you and Chase? The guy is pretty torn up over here."  
"Oh, uh. We had a fight."  
"Naw! That's pretty obvious, idiot. I'm refraining from using offensive words, by the way."  
"I can tell, by now you would have used 'fuck' like twice by now, not to mention 'shit' and 'dumbass'."  
"That's true. So, what happened?"  
"I organised his stuff, and he thinks that I think he's messy, and he called me a neat freak and I cried a bit and then I wondered if this ever happened to you and Tyler."  
"Oh. I'm going to give the phone to Chase now, okay? Bye!"  
"Wah, no!"  
"Hi. (Sniff)."  
"Hi. (Sniff)."  
"For goodness' sake, talk to each other and stop sniffing!"  
"I'm sorry, Riley. I shouldn't have said all that. I have an awful temper, it's my dad's fault, really, that I get angry like that. He left when I was 7."  
"Oh. I didn't know that."  
"Don't really like to talk about it. So, yeah. Sorry again."  
"I'm sorry too."  
"You have absolutely nothing to be sorry about, Baby Raptor. You were doing something nice for me and I got the wrong end of the stick."  
"Mmm."  
Silence.  
"Can I have my phone back now? It's not like you live 5 minutes away and can't see each other or anything."  
Trust Shelby to ruin the moment!

**Author's Note:**

> I actually cried while writing this!! No joke! :(


End file.
